Cambrano
by HardcoreEvilRegal
Summary: Allison Cameron and Eva Zambrano meet at a medical conference. Attraction is of course...instant. There's no stopping what happens between them.


**Fandom**: House/Miami Medical Crossover

**Prompt**: "Allison Cameron and Eva Zambrano meet at a medical conference." From tumblr.

**Rating**: M/R or whatever you like to call it. So pretty much smut.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters, nor do I own anything from either show. I just have crazy ideas. So shoot me if I wanna write them down!

**Side Note**: So basically most of these stories, except my multi-chapter story, are all coming from my fic blog on tumblr. 99% of these I'm uploading aren't beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine. I apologize before hand.

* * *

Allison Cameron wasn't even sure how she got here. Wasn't even sure how all of it had gotten this far, but there was no way to stop it now. She had come for a medical conference. Having to come because of some stupid short straw. Leave it to House to come up with some idea like that to figure out who went where. However, the time she was spending at the conference wasn't turning out to be so bad. Sure, it was unexpected and a bit scary, but she was enjoying herself far more than she thought possible. Perhaps she would thank House when she finally went back to work. But for now, she was enjoying the way her naked body felt against Eva Zambrano's.

Eva Zambrano had come to this medical conference to get away from the stress of work. Okay, sure, the conference wasn't exactly the best way to escape and it was rather boring, but she knew she needed the break. However, this little break was turning out to be quite the doozy. She had run into a beautiful medical doctor, smart as the day was long. Oddly enough, she had heard of Allison Cameron before. Had heard about her working with Gregory House, one of the best doctors in the states. She'd never have guessed she'd be meeting this woman at the conference, much less having sex with her. Although, she was in no way complaining about the outcome. She had no idea how they suddenly ended up in her room, wasn't even sure why or when they had even started kissing, but it was progressing and progressing fast. Neither woman looked as if they wanted to stop.

"This is crazy." Cameron breathed in between kisses, fingers of her right hand laced into Eva's hair. Her other hand traced lazy patterns up and down her back as their lips met time and again. "Yeah, but that's what makes it fun…and pleasurable." Eva chuckled, lips crashing against Cameron's lips in a fervent, saucy kiss. What had started as temperate kisses, very soon evolved to a more feverish pitch . Cameron's never had kisses like this, so gentle yet so demanding. And Eva is demanding. Not in a bad way of course, just in a way that Cameron isn't used to. She demands every little moan of pleasure she elicits from Cameron, demands every arch and sigh. Eva brings it out of her, even with the smallest of touches or kisses. Everything Eva does drives Cameron absolutely wild. Her body is lit on fire every time even the tips of her fingers touch her. They haven't even gone very far yet and this is by far the best sex Cameron has ever had.

This is especially surprising, considering they had only gotten to know each other over the past two days. They had both flirted with each other to the point that had led them to this bed in this moment, wrapped in each others arms more comfortably than they would admit. Cameron had only been with one other woman before and that had been a while. At first she hadn't been sure if she wanted Eva to kiss her, touch her in intimate ways, but when they had kissed, fireworks exploded behind her eyes. It was quite the passionate kiss they had shared, surprising them both equally. Eva had been more confident about it though. Everything ounce of Eva screamed confident. She was one hell of a woman, that was for sure and it was that quality that had attracted Cameron to her in the first place.

Cameron and Eva's tongues battled for dominance, but Cameron gave the dominance to Eva in an instant. She wanted her to have control, wanted her to know that she could have as much of her as she wanted and for however long. By giving up control, she was physically telling Eva to have her way with her in any way she pleases. Eva got that exact message too because as she sucked on Cameron's bottom lip, her left hand lifted up to squeeze gently, but firmly on Cameron's breast. Cameron arched into the touch, moan bubbling up from her throat and made almost inaudible by Eva's mouth. There was a smile on Eva's lips as she deepened that kiss even further, one hand working Cameron's breast while the other smoothed up and down her smooth thighs. There was no mistaking how much Eva wanted her and vice versa. It was passionate the way Eva kissed her. There was something even passionate about the way she paid attention to Cameron's breasts. All the attention she was getting from Eva was arousing her greatly, but Cameron was beginning to feel the aches of not being touched where she needed it most.

It was almost like Eva could read her mind because as soon as she had these thoughts, Eva began her decent down her body. Of course she stopped along the way, flicking her tongue over both nipples, pulling gently at them with her teeth before really going at them. Eva sucked a nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue over it as she sucked firmly. One hand traced its way up the inside of Cameron's thigh, making her ache even more for the touch. Eva would almost get there, but would turn her fingers around and run them back down the other side of her leg. Cameron was aching, feeling that burning need in the pit of her stomach. "Please! Eva! I need…" Cameron cut off what she was about to say, slightly embarrassed that she needed this so much. Eva looked up at her with mischievous eyes, devilish smile dancing on her lips. "You need what? Tell me. Let me hear you say it." So she was a master tease it seemed. Cameron groaned, swallowing hard and trying to bring her thighs together for friction. Eva didn't let her. No, her hands kept her thighs apart so easily as she shook her head. "No. I want you to tell me. Beg me Cameron. What do you want?" Eva's tone had gone husky, deep with want and lust. It was also demanding, just like the rest of her.

Cameron found this enticing. And even though she wasn't used to begging, she knew she had to do it if she wanted this to progress any further. She had a feeling Eva could stop this on a dime. Cameron sucked in a deep breath, all actions having stopped by this point because of her lack of response. "I…I want you…inside….me." It was a whisper and Eva only shook her head. "Not good enough." She said with a naughty smirk, lifting on eyebrow in the process. Cameron swallowed and tried again. "I want you. I want you to make me moan. I need you to make me cum. I need your fingers inside me. I want you to do anything you want to me. Just please….touch me." Each word was said with conviction and Eva looked pretty convinced. With that, Eva wiggled her eyebrows and nodded, eager and ready to please. In a matter of moments she was in between Cameron's legs and spreading them apart as wide as she could. Cameron trembled, the cold air hitting her heated mound just before she felt Eva's tongue take a long, slow swipe through her heated folds. Cameron moaned in pleasure, sucking her bottom lip in between her teeth and biting down lightly. "Again!" Cameron begged, gazing down at Eva as she looked up at her. Eva was clearly amused, but aroused by Cameron telling her to repeat her actions. Another second and Cameron felt Eva's tongue again, this time licking a little more roughly.

Cameron moaned a little louder, her hips jerking towards Eva's tongue. Eva chuckled, but continued her slow assault on the heat between Cameron's legs. It wasn't long before her tongue finally made its way into Cameron's entrance, eliciting a louder, more satisfied moan form the brunette. Her hips jerked again, this time down and then up. Her fingers gripped tightly onto the sheets below her, brain fizzing out quickly as Eva continued her ministrations with her tongue. Eva wiggled her tongue inside Cameron, pushing hard and exploring her wet walls as best as she was able. Which was pretty damn well if Cameron said so herself. Eva had been kneeling on the floor, Cameron on the edge of the bed by this time. Eva grabbed her by the hips and pulled her forward a bit more, getting into the best position possible for them both. She spread Cameron's legs wider, attacking her throbbing clit and waiting entrance with her mouth once again. After a moment, and without any notice, Eva slipped her middle and third fingers into Cameron's slippery entrance, plunging deep inside her and curling her fingers upward. Cameron had never felt such pleasure before in her life. A string of curse words rolled from her mouth, each word wrapped in the tone of pleasure and ecstasy. Eva continued her pushing in and out with her fingers, lingering on Cameron's g-spot now and then to draw out another loud moan from the writhing brunette above her.

Eva even moaned herself, sending vibrations into Cameron's core, tongue licking furiously as Cameron's clit. She sucked, licked, pulled, did everything she had in mind to Cameron. There was no way she was going to let this woman leave the room without needing some help walking. By the end of the night, she would have Cameron screaming her name. By now a steady tingling sensation was growing between Cameron's legs. Even though it hadn't been all that long since Eva's fingers had entered her, the woman was quite talented and had her at her edge rather quickly. Her breathing was coming quicker and her heart pounded. Cameron let another louder moan slip from her mouth when Eva took her clit between her lips and pulled, flicking her tongue rapidly across the sensitive nub. Cameron's back arched off the bed, and she cried out, cried out Eva's name just as Eva had been aiming to make her do. There was no denying that there was a smirk on Eva's mouth at this time. Her body was trembling and sweat rolled down the side of her face, but Eva didn't stop. Oh no, she was intent on giving Cameron multiple orgasms. Ones that made her legs go weak and her brain short out for long moments. This was how Eva Zambrano did sex.

Eva was making sure Cameron knew she could multi-task. While her mouth and tongue went to work on Cameron's sensitive clit, one hand pushed three fingers in and out of Cameron's entrance, always curling to catch that sweet spot and rub against it. Her free hand had ran up her body and taken a hold of one of her breasts. She squeezed and rubbed her palm against a taut nipple, pulling at it with her fingers tightly every now and again. Every sensation registered with Cameron's body, making her cant her hips and grab at Eva's hair. She gripped tightly at Eva's hair too and this just brought a moan Eva, which sent more vibrations shooting through Cameron's body. That burning sensation in the pit of Cameron's stomach kept building and building, her walls already starting to contract around Eva's fingers telling them both that Cameron was close. Eva did not let up on anything though. However, she did speed up the process and roughened her thrusts and sucking as much as possible without hurting Cameron. And within seconds, Cameron's first orgasm hit her hard, slamming into her body quicker than she could process it. Her brain shut down and her body went stiff, orgasm rolling through like a thousand volts.

Eva still didn't let up though. Oh no, she was there to elicit every orgasm possible from this gorgeous woman moaning her name in ecstasy. Eva could feel Cameron contract, gripping her fingers like a velvet glove every time she went to withdraw them. There was no denying that Cameron was being fucked hard. There was even less denying that Cameron enjoyed every bit of it. Before she could even come down from the first orgasm, another one hit her again, making her bite her bottom lip so hard she almost drew blood. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the sheets, hips bucking towards Eva's fingers, greedily asking for more. Cameron was panting, cursing, moaning, saying Eva's name like a mantra as the pleasure continued. It was soon that Cameron couldn't take anymore, her hands gripping at Eva's shoulders, trying to pull her up. Eva got the hint and crawled back up Cameron's body, her smile quite satisfied and a bit cocky. Cameron rolled her eyes and laughed. "So smug." She said between a chuckle, Eva placing random kisses on her skin. She flashed a brilliant smile and wiggled her eyebrows. "I'm Cuban. I have to be smug about the things I do well." This time she winked at Cameron, giving a chaste kiss to her lips. Cameron chuckled and rolled them both over, hovering over Eva now. "Oh really? Well, perhaps I should show you what I have to be smug about?" It was a rhetorical question, but Eva gave a devilish grin. "Bring it on." With that, Cameron began who own little sexual assault of Eva's body. She had a feeling this was the start of quite a lust filled fling.


End file.
